Getting Away
by Nitemare Vampire
Summary: Hermione runs away from home after finding out a terrible secret and who is to find her? None other than our beloved Snape. HGSS Please read and Review. Might turn into a few chapters if enough people say so!
1. Unwanted Truth

Hello folks. Yes I know, I'm a bad girl who can't update her fics. So I decided to try a one shot. Go me eh? Anywho, this is a HGSS fic. I have lots of plot bunnies around me, so expect me to be posting a lot of these. I've actually spent lots of hours-reading reeaaallllyyyyy good fanfics. Please read and review!

This is AU, and the characters may be a bit OOC. Also this is set before their 7nth year at Hogwarts. Enjoy!

Hermione sighed as she leaned against the door to her room. Her eyes closed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her heart was pounding; her mind was racing as she heard footsteps climbing up the nearby staircase. She quickly locked the door and backed up, he would be entering any second now. She prayed to every God, Goddess and Superior beings in this world that he would just go away.

She bit her lip as she glanced at the closet. She had to be quick. Hermione refused to be his toy.. his punching bag again. Enough was enough. She dashed to the closet and pulled out her bag. Shoving clothing, books and whatever she needed in it.

"Aww.. Come on love, open the door. Daddy just wants to see his little girl.." Her father, Anthony Granger, said while trying to open the door. Realizing that it was locked, he began to bang against it over and over again.

Hermione whimpered softly, eyeing the door. "G-Go away! Just leave me alone!" She yelled at him as she got out another bag. She opened her window and threw her first bag out, and watched at it landed in the yard below. Rushing back, she tossed her Hogwarts things inside of her bag.

Finally the door opened, more like broke. Anthony stood there, an evil grin upon his face. "Tsk tsk tsk, what are you doing love?"

She glanced up at him, fear and anger shining in her eyes. "Getting away from you.. you monster!" She leaned upwards and grabbed a lamp, tossing it at him. Sadly, her aim wasn't that great and it landed two feet away from him in pieces.

A wicked laugh escaped his lips, "Now, now. No need for that." He licked his lips, and reached for something in his pocket. "I have a secret for you my dear daughter. Can you guess what it is?"

"I don't care what your bloody secret is! Just leave me alone." She replied trying to get her things together. She glanced up and paled as he pulled out a wand. "Y-You're a.. a." She couldn't finish.

"A wizard? Why yes I am. In fact so was your mother. You have any idea how much it disgusted me as we lived day to day as muggles? It sickened me to know end. But now, Voldermort said that we don't need to act like these filthy creatures anymore." He laughed happily, but it sounded sick.. twisted..

Hermione felt ill. "You mean your…your.. a death eater?"

A smirk played at his lips as he nodded slightly, "Of course."

With that said she threw her bag out the window. Anthony's eyes widen as he began to chant a spell, "Imper-"

Before he could finish though, she had jumped out the window. Rolling down the lower roof and landing on the ground with a crack, she got up and grabbed her bags. She ignored the pain in her body as she ran down the street. The only thought at this point was to get far, far away from him.

Hours passed as she continued to run. She had no idea where she was going. Harry was no where near here, hell she doubted that the Dursley's would let her in. She knew Ron was hours away. She ignored the people yelling at her to watch out and bugger off as she bumped into them.

She looked around and it dawned on her where to go. She took a left and kept going. Two hours later she stood in front of a bunch of houses. She went forward, the pain almost unbearable now. She starting to bang her fists against the place where Number 12 Grimmauld Place would be. Cuts and scratches formed on her hands were she had been hitting. She whispered softly, "Please let me in.." She then passed out, hours of running finally catching up to her. After all, she was never the best athlete. As she slipped to the ground, there was a loud snap near by.

Severus Snape had just arrived. As he walked towards the hidden house, he saw something in front of it. "Muggles and their garbage." He rolled his eyes.

But as he walked forward, he saw what it really was. The know-it-all Hermione Granger. He couldn't believe the state she was in. Her hair was a mess, more than usual, her face had a few burses on it along with her arms. Her hands were a mess, her outfit was ripped. "What happened to you?" He muttered softly as she picked her belongings up. He then picked her up and held her bridal style. He took out his wand and tapped it twice. Slowly the hideout appeared. He went up to the door and rushed in the door.

"Now Severus, is the nose really nessassary?" Remus Lupin asked as he popped his head out of the kitchen door. The smile that was on his face quickly turned into a frown as he saw what or who was in his arms. "What happened to her?"

"I do not know, Wolf. I believe you should go get Poppy or even Mrs. Weasely instead of standing there like a moron?" He said as his dark eyes landed on him.

"R-Right.." He quickly ran over to the fireplace and was gone in the blink of an eye.

As Severus laid the injured girl down on the couch. He sighed as she brushed the hair out of her eyes. Believe it or not, he cared for her. She was brilliant, kind, she didn't judge people and she was so much more than that. "Please be okay.." His heart ached, as his eyes never left her face.

A second later, Remus returned and Madame Poppy appeared not even a second later with a look fear and worry on her face. "Oh dear!" She rushed over as she saw Hermione and began to work, sending looks at the two men to get away.

Understanding, both men went into the kitchen. "So, she was just laying out there?" Remus asked, staring at a cup of coffee he had apparently been drinking before their arrival.

"Yes. It looks like she had been there a while." He muttered, sitting at the dinning room table. He stared down at his folded hands, waiting for Poppy to finish.

Minutes went by for both, seeming like hours. A clock that was hanging on the old walls, ticked on time, but it was slowly driving both insane. Remus sighed and looked at Severus. "I'm going to owl the others, tell them about her condition.."

Severus didn't look up or acknowledge him. Either he wasn't listening or was, and didn't care. Remus sighed softly and left the room to do as he said. After a few minutes, Poppy walked into the room, obviously distressed.

"Seems that she had been beat several times. There are new burses as well as faded ones on her body. She has a few broken ribs that can be dealt with. I did what I could though…" The Mediwtch said as she plopped down in a chair at the table.

"What do you think happened Poppy?" Severus asked, looking up. He had to know.

"Honestly, Severus? I don't know." She sighed softly as she ran a hand through her hair. Now that he got it a look at her, it seemed that she was still wearing her pajamas.

A few minutes later, Remus returned. "Harry and everyone will be here soon. How is she Poppy?" She repeated what she said for Severus, then left to go get the potions needed.

Before Remus could say anything to Severus he left the room. He went to see Hermione. As she looked down at her, he swore on his life that who ever did this would pay. They would pay with their life…..

Well what did you think? Should I continue this or no? Opinions please! Which means click the button that says review. ;; Oh!

I do not own Harry Potter, for if I did things would be different.


	2. Silent Awakening

Hey everybody! I didn't expect to see so many reviews so soon. I actually was half-asleep at 5:15 am (School reason) and I checked my page. I expected to see none, but was I surprised to see 5 already! I actually took an empty notebook to school and started to work on my plot n stuff. Hopefully this one won't be as fast. I guess I should put out there that if you want to be my beta, just contact me or say it in your review.

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I wouldn't be writing a fanfics. So true…

ABABABAB

Chapter two: Is it worth it?

Hermione slowly awoke hours later after Snape's silent vow of revenge. She laid there on the couch still with her ribs still hurting, along with her hands and well, basically everything hurt. She could hear voices, whether it was in the room she was in or the next, she couldn't tell.

She laid still for a few minutes more before slowly opening her eyes, the bright light from a nearby lamp shining directly in them. She quickly closed them. A small sigh escaped her lips. She then thought about where she was. A flood of memories shot through her head like a hammer hitting a nail. Things from her father, to his proclamation about Voldermort and to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

She wondered though, what had happened after her body fainted of exhaustion. How long had she laid there like that. Was it hours? Or even minutes? Honestly, she had no idea. Hermione knew she had to get up to find out those answers, but she knew she had to answer some in return.

How could she tell them that Hermione, part of the golden trio and know-it-all was the daughter of loyal Death Eaters? That Voldermort ordered them to protect her? She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of it. She felt disgusted with herself. Completely disgusted.

All this time she had run into countless Death Eaters. How often had her parents been there? How often had they fought Harry? Ron? Or even herself? How many had they killed? Where they just as bad as the others? Killing innocent muggles and enjoying it? The first time in her life, this was a question that she did NOT want the answer to.

She heard then a knock on the door and footsteps moving closer. "Hermione? Are you awake?" A voice said softly, it sounded female. Hermione knew instantly it was though. Mrs. Weasely was there.

Mrs. Weasely was like a mother to her, would she scorn her? She knew that it didn't matter now though, she had to wake up sometime. She slowly opened her eyes this time, letting her eyes adjust to the light. After they had, she then began to get up. As she moved though, a pain shot through her body.

"Now dear, your body has been through a lot. Do not push it even farther than it can go.." Mrs. Weasely said kindly to her. It was obvious she was worried. After all, she had the habit of fidgeting and playing with the hem of her shirt or long sleeves if she had it.

Hermione nodded, but she didn't say anything. She didn't trust her voice. She was afraid that if she talked, Mrs. Weasely would know. Laying back down, she stared up at the ceiling, listening to a nearby clock tick.

"I suppose I should go tell the others you have awaken." Mrs. Weasely said as she left the room, biting her bottom lip. The woman knew something was wrong, after all Hermione had never ever acted like this in the past. Hermione was one of the stronger members of the Order.

A few minutes later, or Hermione guessed, there was a stampede of footsteps and loud voices. She almost wished they would just leave her alone. But they were all worried about her.

"HERMIONE!" Several voices yelled at once, a mixture of worry, anxiousness, excitement, and relief heard in once word. She glanced at them before returning her eyes to this spot on the ceiling that had become very interesting within the last few seconds.

ABABABAB

"Mione?" Harry asked as he moved closer towards her. He could tell right away that something was indeed wrong. If everything was fine then she would have grinned or even smiled at them then attempting to respond, but she hadn't even done that! He didn't know at that moment to hug her or play twenty questions.

Just looking at her saddened him though. She had a bruise on her cheek still that Madame Poppy couldn't get rid of for some reason. Hermione would have to take the potions soon so she could heal. If she didn't there could be lasting effects of the injures. He sighed softly as she continued to stare upwards.

Out of the corner of his he saw Snape in the corner of the room. Harry didn't even know he was in the home, let alone in the room. When he had found out that Snape of all people found her and took her in, he was shocked. After all, most people expected he would of left her there and gotten Remus to carry her in. But it seemed like he had some human decency.

Harry sat down and ran a hand through his hair; it was obvious that Hermione wasn't going to answer him or anyone else's greetings. He watched as Remus walked into the room and sat down on the table in front of the couch she was on.

Remus had a tray in his hands, which had the potions she needed to take. Whether she liked it or not sadly. He hoped that she wouldn't put up a fight.

"Now Hermione, I have some potions for you take. Please work with us here and drink them…" He pleaded to her. After all, he wouldn't force anything down her throat. It wasn't in his nature to be that violent. Well, half of it to be exact.

Hermione nodded and looked up at the ceiling still as Remus helped her drink the potions. This disgusted look crossed her face as she drank them though. Afterwards, she let her face return to it's neutral state.

Remus sighed and left the room, shaking his head. The others followed him, except for Snape. They couldn't stand the tension and the condition their friend was in.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked, sorrow evident in his eyes.

"I have no idea, but whatever it was…" Remus replied, not being able to finish.

It seemed that it was hurting all of them. The fact that their friend was in the other room, and they couldn't do a damn thing to help her.

"Why the hell won't she just tell us what happened?" Rom shouted after silence had filled the room. He was obviously worried, but he couldn't take it. "One of us should just go in there and do something! We can't just stand here like nothing is wrong!" He turned around and began to head back.

As he was about to reach the door though, Harry grabbed his wrist. "We can't do that. We might lose Mione's friendship. Plus, if we push her.. she could get worse." He said honestly, but sternly. Harry wasn't going to risk losing another friend, just because Ron was an impatient git. That was for sure.

Ron stood there, not saying a word. He knew Harry was right, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Ron, let's just go back to the burrow. Your mom will be furious that we left without telling her or leaving a note." Harry said to him, last time Ron left his mother nearly made his go deaf.

Ron nodded and headed towards the fireplace. He glanced back once before leaving without saying goodbye.

Harry sighed and looked at Remus. "I'll go talk to him. He's just upset because, he fees like he should of invited her to the burrow." He gave a half smile to his old friend.

"I understand. You better go ahead before Ron thinks you tricked him." Remus said, shooing him off. He watched as Harry followed after his friend, gone with a poof of smoke or ashes. Which ever you prefer.

ABABABAB

Back in the other room, Snape sat in an old chair off to the side. He hadn't taken his eyes off the girl since earlier that day. When he saw her eyes, they seemed cloudy. It was almost as if she wasn't even with here body. He noticed when the others came running through, she held sadness and regret in them.

He wondered what had happened to her. It had to be pretty bad considering what she been though already. It frustrated him to no end. Inside he was trying everything to figure that puzzle out, driving him insane. Yet, on the outside he held the same face. The one that gave no emotions away.

Snape watched as Remus came in and checked on her, trying to get answers again. It was no use. Hermione was stubborn as that fool Weasely. He had obviously rubbed off on her over the years.

After an hour of trying, Remus left the room. The wolf was clearly upset. It had been fruitless effort. Snape held back a smirk as the other man left the room. Hours later, he had to guess it was almost dusk, the wolf came in to feed her. But it was to no avail. It seemed that talking and eating were out of the question when it came to her.

Eventually, Remus gave up. He put the food on the nearby table and headed upstairs to bed. Apparently, he trusted Snape to watch over her. Why? Snape had no idea what so ever. His eyes rested on the girl, as he turned off the lights.

Then not even a few minutes later, he heard something. He was confused at first, but it quickly became clear. Hermione was crying. Tears were rolling off her cheeks, one after another. She was expressing the pain within her for the first time after the incident. He wasn't sure if she even knew he was still there. After all, he had been quiet all day.

Snape couldn't leave her until she told him what had happened to her and who did it. He would kill the bastard who did this to one of the people closet to him.

ABABABAB

At Malfoy's manor, a figure slammed open the front doors and stormed his way downstairs to a meeting room. The person opened up the wooden door to find a room full of hooded men and woman infront of a figure sitting at a almost king like throne.

"Lord, she knows!" Anthony Granger proclaimed as he made his was to Voldermort. "Forgive, my Lord!" He begged as anger flashed through his Lord's eyes.

"She what?!" Voldermort stood up, "I gave you one job Malfoy. To watch over her. The key to victory and you couldn't do that!"

"Please sir forgive me! She was speaking ill about you! I could not stand for her to treat my own Lord that way!" He got down on his knees and looked up at him.

"You are a fool. No wonder your father wanted nothing to do with you." He turned to a hooded figure next to him, "Malfoy?" The figure stepped forward, revealing Draco's father. A smirk was on his face. Anthony looked at him, fear in his eyes.

"Well, seems that you will always be the failure of the family. To think, the only reason you are alive is because father was tricked into sleeping with that whore of a woman." His half brother walked over to him, pointing his wand. "Well An- well Samuel.. You shall be punished for your misdeeds." With that he muttered one of the curses that sent Samuel screaming in pain.

Voldermort watched, his eyes never leaving the drama infront of him as he sat down. "Well now that the situation is taken care for now.." He turned his attention back to something else important. In front of him was a hooded figure, his arm red from the fresh dark mark just put on it moments ago. "Well my new spy. Seems that the situation is far worse that originally planned. You are going to begin the mission tomorrow. Understand?"

The new Death Eater nodded, "Yes my Lord.." His voice confident and strong. " I will not fail you."

"Good. If you do then you shall be punished just like the failure you have just witnessed." A smirk crossed the dark lord's face. "No go. We do not want any questions asked by the order."

The figured replied, "My Lord." And quickly left the room.

Voldermort looked at his followers, "Soon this battle shall be over. Our victory is in the hands of our spy. One that no one will ever suspect. Now go, while I tend to a matter at hand." His gaze returned the Samuel Malfoy, half brother to his right hand man.

ABABABAB

Well? Was it better than the first chappie? I already have the third chapter planned out of course, and no it will be a while before you find out who is the spy. evil laugh Please review! If I get ten more then I will update asap!

OMG!!! Erm, wow.. I just realized this is my longest chapter ever.. and the quickest I have ever updated. I guess all my reviews got me all excited!

Also I was thinking, maybe every 50 reviews I will add that person for a quick role in my fic. It could be a bad guy to a student to a victim. How does that sound?

Toodles!


	3. Making Breakfast

I'm back again! I'm glad so many people like my fanfic so far. I've worked hard on it. Anywho, I'd like to thank all of my reviews so far. They are the reason I'm still writing this.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own this.

ABABABABAB

Hermione awoke the next morning, her body better than the day before. Slowly sitting up, she noticed Snape sleeping in a chair by her. Two thoughts crossed her mind. _Why he in here and he looks so calm.. _Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she stretched her arms. She stood up, holding onto the couch so she didn't fall down.

She could tell that her body was better. She stood there for a minute, thinking on what to do. She could lay back down, act like she was still sick or go make breakfast and act like everything was okay.

Hermione knew that both options sucked, but she wasn't ready to tell everyone what happened. She wasn't ready for their worries, their remarks and more importantly the pity that they would show her. Nor the anger if any was there.

She then decided, she made her way to the bathroom and went inside. Once in, she closed and locked the door. She flipped on the light and stared at herself in the mirror. She was a mess.

Her hair was wilder than ever, pointing out every which way. Her make up, what little she wore, was smeared. Her clothes were an old nightgown that somehow ended up on her body and a pair of old shorts. Hermione sighed softly before getting to work. She grabbed a nearby wash cloth and washed her face, ridding herself on make up.

She then realized her bags were still in the living room. "Damnit.." She silently made her way to the living room and snuck passed Snape, grabbing her two bags before retreating to the bathroom. She set them down, closing and locking the door back.

Hermione put one on the counter, and opened it. Inside was a bunch of clothes, obviously someone had gone through them. She hoped it was none of the guys. She then dug through before pulling out a pair of light blue jeans and a short sleeved black shirt. The shirt was one of her favorites, it had been a gift from Ginny.

She closed the bag back, putting her clothes to the side. She switched the bags and opened it up. She dug around for a few minutes before pulling out a clean bra and underwear. Opening up a small pouch, she pulled out a silver charm bracelet. Hermione held it up to the light and admired it. Each charm represented an event she had overcome.

There was a charm of a schoolhouse, went stood for her muggle school she went through and the differences she had from the other kids. There was a teardrop, meaning her loneliness from her first year of Hogwarts. There was a lightening bolt, which of course meant Harry and a broomstick for Ron. There was a snake for the Basilisk she had encountered. A mermaid from the triwizard tournament. Finally, there was a book for all the knowledge she knew and what it had done for her.

A sad smile crossed her face as she realized she needed a snake now. Well that or a skull. She slipped the bracelet on before changing her clothes. Putting the dirty ones in the garbage. She doubted that she would wear them again.

She took out a hairpiece and a brush. She attacked her hair with the brush, getting it down as best she could. Afterwards, she pulled it back and put it into a messy ponytail. She closed the bag and put it on the floor. Hermione looked back at herself, and looked herself in the eye.

"Now, I am going to go back out there and fix breakfast. I am going to smile and when the others ask what is up with me. I am going to kindly tell them I will share when I am ready to." Inside she knew that she wasn't going to ready anytime soon. She then left the room, quietly setting the bags back in the living room.

Hermione put a smile on her face before heading into the kitchen. She went to work. Getting out eggs, bread and other foods, she began to cook the food. She didn't know how many people were there, but she had to repay them for getting her body to health.

ABABABABAB

Upstairs, Remus was asleep in the guestroom. He couldn't take Sirius' or anyone else's. He rolled over on the queen-sized bed, alone. He could smell something good, even though he was sleeping. Whatever it was, it woke him up rather quickly.

Remus sat up and sniffed the air, it smelled like pancakes, eggs and something else. His stomach rumbled in hunger. Apparently, his stomach agreed. He then blinked remembering that it was only him, Snape and the injured Hermione. He crossed himself off the list of the chief since he was obviously up here, and he crossed Snape off since well, he wouldn't cook.

Remus made a face as he remembered his first and last argument with the potions master. He had been trying to get Snape to make dinner once night. It hadn't turned out well to put things short. The day afterwards, he was fixing a hole in the wall that had happened during the argument turned sour.

Another whiff of the yummy smell, got Remus up and dressed before he headed down stairs to the source.

ABABABAB

Meanwhile, Snape had also smelt it and his eyes darted to the empty couch. He immeditaly Instead of panicking, he got up and went straight to the kitchen with his robes flowing as usual. Once in the kitchen, his eyes widened at what he say.

Hermione Granger, was smiling brightly and cooking food for a army. She looked better now that she was out of those old clothes. She must have noticed him right away since she was putting food on a plate. "Morning Professor!" She said to him enthusiastically.

"Miss. Granger, what do you think you of all people are doing?" He said cooling while side he was worried. After all, yesterday she was a wreck and now she was acting like nothing had happened.

"Fixing breakfast, Professor." Annoyance flashed on her She put a plate down on the counter near him. "Enjoy."

Snape looked down at his plate, which was full of eggs, pancakes, sausages, toast and something else he had no idea what it was. Then he looked up at her. "I suggest you drop what you are doing, and return to the couch. I highly doubt the wolf would be pleased and I would prefer not to have him yelling first thing in the morning." He commented.

He could tell that she was ignoring him, but before he could say anything else Remus ran into the room. The wolf had on his usual out fit, but of course was wearing a look of shock on his face. "Hermione?"

As she did with him, Hermione looked at Remus before plating him some food. She handed it to him with a quick "Morning." Snape looked at him, and he looked back.

Seems that both were thinking the same exact thing. "Hermione.." Remus said hesitantly, "You should be resting, not making a feast for a hundred people."

She just looked at him and smiled, "I'm fine Remus. Really, I am. All I needed was a good night's sleep." She began to whistle before going back to cooking.

Snape twitched, this was getting ridiculous. Something was obviously wrong, but acting like nothing happened? It was insane, even for Hermione. Snape watched her for a few more minutes, becoming more and more aggravated as Remus tried to reason with her. It was when she finally said, "Everything is fine. Just please go away. I need to finish this." That he snapped.

"Miss. Granger! I've had enough of this!" He yelled as he made his way towards her, watching her face turn from a smile to a look of somewhat fear. "You were injured, mentally hurt and now you act like nothing happened? What the hell is wrong with you woman?" With that, she flinched and took a step back from where she was. "Either tell us as to why I founded you infront of this house barely breathing and injured or go back and lie down. This act of yours is disgusting!"

As the words flowed out of his mouth, he saw something snap in her eyes. As if he broke the limits of her. Anger quickly filled her eyes as she raised her hand and quickly as she had done so she brought it down with a rather large… SMACK! "How dare you! Get away from me." She pushed herself away from him and stormed away. She stopped at the door and turned around, a fresh set of tears rolling down her cheeks. "You want to know what happened your slimy git? I just found out my parents where the scum of the earth and were everything I stood against!" She them stormed into the living room and grabbed her bags before running upstairs and into her room. They could her hear slam the door.

Snape stood still for a moment, holding his sore cheek. He had never been slapped before. Yes tortured, yes beaten, yes cursed, but for some reason this hurt more than the others. Maybe it was because of his feeling towards the girl. Maybe..

He sighed softly and went to the stove, and turning it off. He looked up at Remus who was shaking his head. "What?" Snape asked snidely.

All Remus could do was look at him and leave the room. It seemed that he didn't like the actions that played out before him. But at the moment, the professor didn't care. He walked back to the living room and slumped down in his chair.

ABABABAB

Upstairs Hermione couldn't stop crying. She had never seen so much anger in his eyes. She was curled up on the bed, her bags thrown in the floor. As soon as the door closed she had tossed them and jumped on the bed. So many emotions were flowing threw her. After all, she told them what happened. Well, in so few a words.

She buried her face in her pillow and continued to cry for a few minutes before she got up and locked the door. Afterwards she propped the wooden chair in the room against the door. That way even if they got through the lock with a spell, they still couldn't get in.

She dragged her feet back the bed and laid down. She pulled out a notebook and pen out from under the pillow she had just been crying on. Hermione ripped out a random page and began to write what had happened and what her parents were. Once she was done, she folded the paper up and slid it under the door.

This way they knew, and she didn't have to say a word. She didn't have to be under their intense glares or their looks of pity. This way they didn't hug her and go "I'm so sorry." This way it was so simple.

ABABABAB

Well? How was it? Soon the others will arrive and things will get interesting. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to have them go to their last year. Most likely they will. And each chapter after this I'll be giving hints on who the spy is. Hehe. Please Read and Review!!


	4. Confrontations

I ish happy. So far, this is on 7 people's favorite lists, 21 alerts and bunches of reviews. I'm so so so happy.

Anywho, I'm stuck. I was thinking of Hermione having a different name since she is learning about her true self soon. But I don't know if I should, A. Leave her name the same. B. Change it to Emma. C. Change it to Selena. Yes I like names ending in a for some reason. Tell me what you think. If you have another name in mind, lemme know. If I like it enough, maybe that will become her name. I honestly want the fans to be a part of this fic since they are the reason I am writing it.

Disclaimer: This is the worst part of every fic, I do not own Harry Potter.

ABABABABAB

Chapter Four: Choices Made

Severus sighed for the hundredth time that night. He couldn't get the look that she gave him out of his head. It caused him more guilt than anything. He never thought that she would cause him this annoying feelings. Well, maybe, maybe not. At this point in time it had been a few hours since the fight that had occurred in the kitchen. He hadn't heard a peep out of her.

Not that long ago, Remus had left to do something or another. Leaving, yet again, Severus with the girl. This time though, she was upstairs away from him. He glanced up at the clock and figured he'd try to get her to eat again. Poppy would kill him if he let Hermione starve. Hell, he'd hurt himself if he did that. If it made any sense.

He sighed.. again. Severus stood up and wanted towards the stairs slowly. He was not looking forward to this fight. He made his way upwards then noticed a piece of paper from a journal or something infront of Hermione's door. He went over to it and curiously picked it up.

As his eyes scanned over the paper, read its contents, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He looked up at the door and down again at the paper. He couldn't believe it. She was the girl Voldermort had been protecting for so long? The girl that would decide who won and lost the war?

Severus had to know. He knocked on the door politely, "Miss. Granger, I would like to have a word to you about this.. note." He said to her, trying to remain calm still. "Miss. Granger?"

He heard a ruffle of blankets and a stern, "No!"

His lips twitched, trying to hold back a sneer. "Miss. Granger, I suggest you open this door right now!" He couldn't believe it. All he was trying to do was help her and she said No?

Again the same response came from her, "No!" This time with a little more, "I do not wish to answer your questions, see your anger or even pity. I refuse it!" Her voice raised with each other said.

At this, he was utterly and completely annoyed. "Miss. Granger, I will do nothing of the sorts. I have no time for anger nor pity. I just want to ask you're a few things. I'm surprised you aren't complimented that I would want to know anything from you." As soon as those words left his mouth, he regretted them. He damned his anger issues at that moment. They were going to be death of him.

"Get the hell away from my door!" Hermione yelled at him, he could hear that she was crying again and retreating back to her solitude.

Just what he needed on his conscious on top of everything else.

He heard downstairs, Remus returning from his errands. So quickly, before he upset her even more, Severus Snape ran down stairs to get aide from someone he never thought he would. "Wolf, I request your assistance." The look on Remus' face would be priceless if the circumstances would have been different. "Read this." He gave the note to him and watched as he had the same basic reaction.

"Dear Gods…" Remus muttered under his breath. His eyes went back up to Severus, "Have you asked her about it?"

Severus shook his head no, "It was outside her door and she refuses to listen to anyone. I tried, but obviously I had no luck in the matter."

Remus nodded, "I'll go contact the others. They will need to know about this." Before Severus could reply, he was gone. All he could do was go back into the living room and slump back in his chair with yet another sigh. He could tell this was going to be a very, very long day.

ABABABABAB

Remus quickly wrote letters to everyone in the Order, including people who could be trusted. Hermione needed her friends to be here for her. He told them all that the reason for the girl's condition from the other say had been found and they needed to report here for a urgent meeting.

He knew Albus was away and there was no way to contact him. So, he would have to wait for the time being. Though, he had a feeling the old man already knew what had happened. Albus always did.

After attaching the letters to a few owls, he went a few off, carrying two or three letters each. Of course at separate times. He didn't want to draw too much attention to the old house well, non-existent house.

After Remus had sent off the letters, he went back to the living room and sat down on the couch Hermione had been sleeping on. All he could do now is wait. Wait for the owls to arrive, wait for the letters to be delivered and more importantly, wait for them to arrive.

Not even half an hour later Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. Weasely, Mrs. Weasely, Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, and Luna were there. All seemed worried and almost afraid to know the outcome. Remus directed them into the dining area where the meeting would be held. Mrs. Weasely tried to escort the younger ones out of the room, but he stopped them. All he said was, "They deserve to hear this."

He watched as Severus entered the room. He had noticed the Potions Master had been active quite protective the witch upstairs lately. He let his eyes rest on him, as if trying to see if he would give away anything. Of course the outcome was nothing.

It seemed that he had noticed since a scowl was on his once neutral face. That pulled Remus out of his thinking world and to the matter at hand. He looked at everyone seated and cleared his throat.

"I know you all are wondering why I called all you here and to way Hermione herself is not here to tell you all her story. She is up in her room at the moment, and refuses to let anyone in." At this Harry and a few others began to rise, but he motioned them to sit back down. After they did so, he continued, "Snape found a note she had written earlier today that explains everything."

All eyes went to Snape. His scowl grew larger, "Just listen to him." He couldn't stand the questioning look in their eyes. He knew what they wanted to know, why he was up there.

After their attention was back on Remus, he held up the note, "I would like to read it to you.." One after another the heads nodded in response, eager to know.

Remus took a deep breath before he began. "I know you are all wondering as to why Professor Snape found me outside, hurt and passed out. I will be blunt in the matter. That day I had found out my parents were Death Eaters-" Several gasps were heard around the room, "and are in fact pureblood. Since summer began, my father had been acting more and more impatient for some reason. It was driving me insane. One night he came home, his shirt ripped and bloody. Being the idiotic fool I was, tried to help him. Instead, he slapped me. Over the course of the next few weeks, he became more violent and mysterious. Leaving at odd times, coming home at even strangers one. Each time, he would be cruel and he would punish me. For no reason at all most times.

The last night I stayed, he came home.. worse I had ever seen him. This look was on his face, I did not like it one bit. I ran to my room and locked it. I threw together my bags and he came in. I thought he was going to pull out a gun as he reached in his pocket. Instead it was a wand. A bloody wand. He told me about he served Voldermort and him being a Death Eater. Tossing my things out the window, he began to use a unforgivable, but I jumped out the window in time. All I could do was run away. I grabbed my things and ran until I reached here.

I know you are shocked, the Know-It-All Granger is the daughter of the people she fights against. It disgusts me of who I am and who my parents are. I keep thinking of all the times we've fought, and if my parents were there. I keep thinking of how many people my parents killed. I can not look at you, without guilt and sorrow filling me. All I ask is to be left alone. I do not want your pity, you're apologies. I don't want any of it.

-Hermione Granger."

Everyone was silent. They all looked at each other, not knowing what to say. After all, what could they say to that. Something they least expected.

"What do we do?" Harry said softly, wanting to comfort his friend no matter what she said.

Remus looked at the boy and sighed, "I don't know. This morning she was acting like nothing happened. Snape and I confronted her. All that we got, well Snape, was a slap across the face and yelling." Ron held back a snicker at that. Several eyes and glared at Ron. He then inched down in his seat.

ABABABABAB

Severus looked at each of them, curious as to what they were thinking. After all, there could be many reactions to each. Hermione was right, each of them was pitying her.

He was about to say a remark when his Death Eater mark began to burn. Instead of drawing attention to himself, he quickly left the room and went to Malfoy's mansion. He figured Voldermort would know what was going on. After all, he would know if his subjects betrayed him or failed in this case.

ABABABABAB

After Snape had left and the others were discussing what they could do to protect Hermione, Voldermort's loyal spy managed to sneak out of the room. If the others had seen, a large smirk was on his face. "So she is awake and has told the others. Perfect. All according to plan."

He glanced up the stairs and knew if he tried to talk to her she would freak and that would draw unwanted attention to himself. That was something he did not want at all at this point in time. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, his dark mark was burning, but he could not go. All he could do was endure the pain and wait until it stopped.

He was lucky enough to figure out a way to make the dark mark disappear. It was still there, just invisible to others. If they had seen the mark, his role would be done and his life over. This way, they would have no idea of his alliance to the Dark Lord.

A smile crossed his lips as he remembered the promises made to him for betraying the others. His dreams would come true. All he needed to do was pass on information and kill off a few people. It wouldn't be that hard after all. Every single of them trusted him with their life. He struggled not to laugh at the thought of it. "Fools.." He muttered under his breath.

Soon everyone would be out of his way and he would get his revenge and get what he deserved. He earned it. He knew the others would be repulsed and never forgive me, but they didn't understand at all. None of them understood his pain and need.

None expect Voldermort.

With that, he went into the bathroom and locked the door. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. He touched his dark mark and began to mutter his report, knowing it was going straight to his lord's mind.

ABABABABAB

Voldermort was sitting, watching as his Death Eaters arrive one by one. He heard his spy with his report, a smirk spreading across his face as he did so. Apparently, the Order had no idea of his betrayal and the girl had no idea of her importance in their little game. But soon she would and soon they would. After all, he planned that in the end that the Order will figure him out and kill him.

A evil laugh erupted from his lips, sending shivers down each and every person in the room..

ABABABABAB

Hehehe, now you know that the spy is a He and you have a list of names of who it could be. Good luck figuring it out.

Anywho, I have the next few chapters panned out. I have up to eight planned. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll be going to though. I will tell you that eventually things will get bloody and I'll have to up the rating. Just for future reference. I am planning a lemon in the far future and a few gore scenes. I'm quite psyched. Please people review! You give me the boost I need to continue!


	5. Story Telling

Hi hi! I know, I know. I shoulda updated sooner. -dodges knives- Oo But now killing on meh!

Anywho, I didn't realize how untrustworthy you people thought Neville was. Poor kid. I'd like to thank all who reviewed though. You are all loved...a lot. I'm gonna try and update more. I've been busy with school lately.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...I wish I did though...-sob-

ABABABABABABABABABAB

Chapter Five: Story Telling

Voldermort waiting impaitently as his Death Eaters gathered in the large ball room deep within the Malfoy Manor.. Right now, just The thought of what had been put into his genius plan and what that plan would cause... It made him feel more alive than he had in years. He silently watched as the last member quickly walked inside the room and the large wooden door slammed loudly behind him. They all were before him waiting as if they had all the time in the world, while bowing like good little minions.

"I have some very exciting news for you all .It has to do with that failure daring to interupt our meeting the other day. " He stood up proudly, his empty eyes shining with evil. "It seems that Potter's bookworm will be a very valuable pawn in this game."

Without warning Draco Malfoy, who was presently near the very front, began to laugh as if a joke was told. "That Whore of a Mudblood? What would she do-" Before he could even finish his second sentance, he was on the dirty ground howling in pain.

"You see my Death Eaters. Hermione Granger is actually The Hermione Malfoy. The daughter of Samuel Malfoy." His eyes landed once more on Draco with a very annoyed look on his face as the boy continued to scream. He lifted his wand and the curse, leaving the room quiet as a morgue. "She is our key to winning this bloody war."

Voldermort sat down in his chair once more, "Snape come here. I have a question for you." As he spoke, a cloaked figure emerged from the mass of black robes.

"Yes Milord?" Snape said emotionless as he bowed deepy before his Master.

"For our plan to go accordingly, you will need to aquire Miss Malfoy's trust. It is in your ablitly to complete this task or will my spy have to do that too?" The Dark Lord spat out towards Snape. It was as if those words left a rotten taste on his tongue.

Snape kept his infamous stone like look on his face as he answered his Master's question, "Yes I will be able to Milord. Give me time, and it shall be done."

"Good, You have until the next meeting. Keep me informed." He looked once more at his minions. Suddenly, he was quite bored. "Now go!" He turned to the rest of his Death Eaters. "Bring in the muggles. We shall dine tonight."

Voldermort's eyes followed Snape as he quickly left the room. He turned his head back as a few dozen women and girls were dragged to into the room. He licked his lips hungerly, it was going to be a enjoyable night...

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

Snape mentally sighed to himself as he stepped silently inside of the Order's base. He stood there, waiting to hear someone inside. His ears could pick up nothing at all, except for the sounds the troubled girl upstairs was making of course. Two things occured to the Professor at this time. One, they had left her alone and two, now was the perfect time to talk to her.

He slowly made his way up the twisted staircase and halted at her door. He knocked against the door politely, but nothing happened. Snape expected as much. Closing his eyes, he quickly changed into his animagus form which was ironicly, a snake.

He slithered underneath the door and into the room. He spotted her rather quickly on the bed. She seemed to be sleeping. Without a second thought, he shifted back into his human form. He sighed softly at the tear streaks that were still very visable on the Hermione's face. It seems that she had been crying for quite a while before she slipped into dreamland.

Snape gently sat down on the bed, careful not to touch her. "Granger?" He said softly as he shook her. He did not want a pissed off witch on his hands."Granger, wake up" This time he was a bit more forceful.

She opened one of her eyes and looked at him. Hermione stared at him for a minute before everything dawning on her. She shot up in bed, "Snape?"

"Yes Granger, I made it passed your wards quite easily." He smirked his classic smirk as Hermione made a annoyed look at him. "You can look at me like that all day or wise up and ask me questions about your past before the others get home. Your choice"

Just as quickly, the annoyed look turned into one of surprise. "W-Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me?" She let a mixture of curiousness and self annoyance in as she spoke.

"Believe it or not, it is not good for the war or Potter for you to stay up here. Your issues have effected the entire Order. We can not stop The Dark Lord while they are worried about you." He said in a matter-of-fact mannor.

"Oh.." Hermione looked away in thought before getting the nerve to look back up at him. "So, who am I exactly. I know a Malfoy but.."

Snape nodded, "A good place to begin." He made himself more comfortable on the bed, if that was possible."You are the daughter of Samuel Malfoy, half brother to Lucius Malfoy. Samuel was born to his Mistress. He would of been thrown out right away if it wasn't for the fact that there was a prophecy made about his daughter. It was said that his daughter would be the jewel of the clash between light and dark. So of course he was encouraged to have sex as soon as his body abled it ." He noticed a disgusted look cross Hermione's face. "It is the truth. You would expect that he would inpregnate one woman, but he didn't. The dark lord was getting furious."

He sighed softly, "But then he finally got one pregnant. It was an accident too. He was lucky it was with a pureblood. She was from Ravenclaw, top of her class. He had used a Unforgivable to sleep with her. The Dark Lord couldn't of been happier. As soon as they could, they were married off and sent into the muggle world. They couldn't risk The Order finding them. They couldn't let it happen. No one was to know what happened to you or them. There was a rumor spread that The Dark Lord killed your father, so no one would go looking. It worked too." He laughed bitterly.

"Me? How am I suppose to be this jewel?" Hermione stated, during his talk she had brought her knees up to her chin. "I'm just another Know-it-all."

"You are not." Snape said as it if were a well known fact. He sat silently for a minute, "Would you like to see your true self?"

She looked at him in confusion, "True self?"

He sighed softly, "Yes,. true self. After you were born, your father put a very strong allusion cham on you. The only way to remove it is by saying the spell itself."

"I guess.." Hermione said hesitantly. "It would be strange, but I don't want anymore lies.." She got off the bed and stood before him. "So what do I have to do?"

He looked at her once more, "Repeat after me. Veneficus Secedo"

"Veneficus Secedo"

"Restituo Mihi Ut Exemplar Vultus"

"Restituo Mihi Ut Exemplar Vultus" A soon as those words left her mouth, she began to glow. The light became to bright, Snape had to close his eyes. After the glow had faded, instead of the bushy haired know-it-all there was a 5'7" wavey haired blonde. Her eyes were the imfamous steel blue and her skin was a snowy white. Her teeth were perfect.

He watched as Hermione gaped at herself in the mirror. "Is..is that really me?" She was in utter shock.

"You are looking at Hermione Malfoy. Not Hermione Granger." He said to her. Snape adruptly stood up and walked to the door, "You do realize that you hold no blame for your father's actions, nor your uncles. To your friends and to the Order.. you are still the same book worm. Do not let blood interfere with your heart." Without another word, Snape walked out the bedroom door and down the steps leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

What did you think? The spell is suppose to be Latin and mean "Magic retreat, Restore me to original form." If it sucks, I'm sorry. I used a online translator. I promise I'll update sooner! Please review!!!


End file.
